


Moonlight Daydream

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Post-Hogwarts, PWP One-Shot. A startling discovery results in an interesting fantasy.





	Moonlight Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Credit:** Thanks to for looking this over!  
 **Notes:** written for for putting together the lovely header for ' layout. The embedded link goes to an H/R interlude by , written with permission.

 

Upbeat pop music drifted through the open windows of an upstairs flat where Hermione Granger was making an all-day event out of cleaning. Dressed in a pair of sweats with a matching scarf tied around her head, she happily danced with the vacuum cleaner while Crookshanks hid nervously behind a plant.

 

She performed a complex pirouette while attempting to suck up the dust bunnies that liked to congregate under the couch, only to lose her balance and fall to her knees when the vacuum head banged into something that she didn't remember being there.

 

Hermione flipped off the vacuum and reached her hand under the couch to grasp the foreign object, emerging with a slightly dusty photo album. Flipping through it, she realized that it was the album Hagrid had given Harry of his parents when they were at Hogwarts.

 

_That's strange,_ she thought to herself. _How would Harry's photo album have gotten under my couch?_

 

The answer came to her after a beat, causing her to drop the album with a startled gasp. _How could I have forgotten that? On this very couch, even._

 

Her mind drifted back to a few months ago when Harry had shown up on her doorstep in a bewildered state. He'd just come from having lunch with Remus, wordlessly thrusting the photo album in her hands before wandering dazedly across the room and taking a seat on the couch.

 

**~*Flashback*~**

 

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

 

"Flip to the back." His voice was flat and slightly high-pitched.

 

Hermione did as instructed and found a picture she hadn't seen before. It was Remus and Sirius in their late teens, looking quite cozy together on a bench in a dimly-lit wooded area. Since it was a wizarding picture, the figures were moving. Remus reached a hand up to brush a wisp of hair out of Sirius' face, followed by an intent gaze shared between the two, and then -

 

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly as she proceeded to watch the two men exchange a chaste kiss. Just a quick peck on the lips, as if they were both scared that the other would have a negative reaction. Another soul-searching look and they were kissing again, this time more passionately. Remus' hand remained on Sirius' face while Sirius' arms wrapped around the other man's neck, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

 

"Hermione?"

 

Harry's voice dragged her away from the impure thoughts that were starting to form in her head, causing her to slam the album shut and jerk her entire profile toward him. She gaped at him, slowly shaking her head while trying to form a coherent statement that would explain what she had just witnessed.

 

"W-Where did you get that?" she finally managed to stammer out.

 

"Remus gave it to me," he replied tonelessly. "We were talking about relationships, and I made the mistake of asking him if he'd ever been in love."

 

"Mistake?" Hermione repeated haughtily, finding her voice. "Are you trying to say that you don't believe in same-sex couples?"

 

"No!" Harry declared a little too loudly. He quickly cleared his throat and repeated himself at normal volume. "No. I'm just surprised that they - Remus and Sirius - were... you know... _together_." He pointed a shaky picture at the photo album and added, "Like that."

 

Hermione straightened into what Harry and Ron had labeled her 'Lecturing Stance'. "There's nothing wrong with that, Harry. I think they made a perfect couple."

 

"I know there's nothing wrong with it," snapped Harry defensively. "I'm just surprised, that's all. Remus told me nothing even happened until they had been out of school for a couple years - they were the age that I am now, actually. They were best friends and dormmates all seven years, and flatmates after that."

 

He looked sheepishly up at her and suddenly she understood. With her trademark knowing smile, she carefully placed the album on the floor and sat next to him on the couch.

 

"You think you might be the same way." It was a statement, not a question.

 

Harry buried his head in his hands. "I don't know."

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How do you _not_ know?"

 

"I just don't." Harry lifted his head and sighed exasperatedly. "I wouldn't."

 

"You wouldn't what?" she prodded gently.

 

"Know."

 

Hermione cupped his chin with her hand and slowly turned it to face her. After studying his eyes for a moment, she sharply gasped and covered her mouth.

 

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed.

 

"You don't have to take the piss out of me, Hermione," he said bitterly. "I think I have a very good reason for being a - the way I am."

 

"Which is?"

 

He sighed, his gaze drifting towards the open window. "I don't know."

 

"You just said you had a good reason, and now you don't know?"

 

"That _is_ my reason. I don't know what I want. Er, _who_ I want."

 

She shrugged. "Maybe you want both."

 

He raised both eyebrows and smirked.

 

"Not at the same time!" she cried.

 

After a beat, both Harry and Hermione simultaneously burst out laughing, immediately lightening the intense sobriety of the conversation.

 

"I don't know," Harry said again as the laughter died down. "I don't want to... you know... _be_ with some random girl just to figure out my own problems. That's not fair to her."

 

Hermione smiled cheekily. "Don't you think you should be able to say the word 'sex' before you consider actually having it?"

 

"I can say it just fine, thanks," he replied, just as cheekily.

 

"You know, Harry," she said, looking up at him with a devious look on her face, "I'm not a random girl."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Hermione shuddered at the memory as she retrieved the photo album from the floor. It's not that it was _bad_ , per se. It was more like two people going through the motions of having sex and not experiencing anything other than physical feelings. Still, she didn't think that "yes, I'm definitely gay" immediately following the act could be considered a compliment.

 

The good news was that Harry had gone straight home to Ron, walked through the door, and announced, ["I fucked Hermione."](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kerryblaze/77632.html) Before the redhead could give him a royal beating, he proceeded to rush through his lunch conversation with Remus and the epiphany that followed. No less than an hour after he had initially left Hermione's flat, Hedwig showed up with a scrap of parchment bearing a giant "THANK YOU!" from both Harry and Ron.

 

She sighed as she absentmindedly brushed the dust off of the album. She didn't need another reminder that Harry was the last person she had so much as kissed. She spent her Saturday nights _cleaning_ , for crying out loud. Quite contently, even.

 

She was about to call for her owl, Sausage, to send a letter to Harry asking him to come and pick up the album, when she recalled the very last picture. That picture was probably the only reason she had even considered helping Harry out with his 'problem' in the first place. For some reason, watching teenage Remus and Sirius _together_ had gotten her all worked up. Had Draco Malfoy happened to Apparate into her living room at that very moment, she would have probably fucked _him_.

 

Curiously, she flipped to the back of the album and stared at the picture once more. As Remus and Sirius slowly closed the gap between them on the outside bench, she wondered who had actually taken the picture, and if either one of them had known they were being photographed at the time. She didn't have to question whether it had been their first kiss - the tentative touches and sheer innocence of it all was enough to convince her.

 

She further examined the picture as the two men went through the series of motions over and over again. She noticed the way Sirius' fingers clutched tightly onto Remus' shoulder; how Remus twisted his fingers through Sirius' shaggy black hair as he tilted the other man's head and devoured his mouth. Sirius' body kept twitching, as if he were holding himself back, wordlessly allowing Remus to take control. 

 

They were dressed in Muggle summer clothing - Sirius in an unbuttoned floral-print shirt and drawstring shorts, Remus in a more conservative collared shirt and khaki trousers. Both had longish hair - Hermione figured that must have been the style back then - and Sirius displayed a particularly impressive goatee. She wondered if it irritated Remus' chin as they snogged, or maybe it didn't bother him since he was also a bloke.

 

The picture repeated itself right after the initial deepening of the kiss, but Hermione had no problem imagining what might have happened next. Maybe Remus detached his lips from Sirius' and trailed a path of wet kisses to his ear, carefully laying him down on the bench. Or maybe Sirius lost his internal struggle and attacked Remus, allowing his aggressive side to take over.

 

There was a plethora of probable activities that could have resulted from that preliminary display of affection, and she intended to take a break from cleaning and investigate one of them.

 

**~*Moonlight Daydream*~**

 

Hermione stood by the bushes, a few yards away from the unsuspecting couple. She wore a light sundress with a matching bow tied loosely around her bushy curls, the tails waving in the cool night breeze. Silently wading through the shrubs, she crept closer and peered around a tree to get a better look.

 

Apparently Sirius was unsuccessful in his attempts to remain submissive, because he released Remus' shoulder and grasped his hips, gently easing them lengthwise on the bench. Sirius shifted his body until he was flush on top of Remus, pressing their lips together in a heated frenzy. Remus complied willingly, sliding his hands down Sirius' sides to rest on his hips.

 

Hermione continued to watch in wide-eyed rapture as the two men began rocking against each other, so timidly at first that it almost wasn't noticeable. She couldn't tell whether Sirius initiated the act, or if it was Remus pulling him closer, but there was definitely some sort of intentional grinding occurring. 

 

Not that it mattered who started it, as long as it kept going. This was quite possibly the hottest thing she had ever seen. If she had gotten worked up over the picture, it was nothing compared to the feelings she was experiencing with a front row seat of the live show.

 

Sirius slipped a hand between their bodies to dip below the waistband of Remus' trousers. Remus groaned loudly in response, lifting his own hands to seize Sirius' arse, kneading the soft flesh with his strong fingers. Sirius buried his face in Remus' neck, sucking and nibbling at the dip just above his collarbone as his fingers expertly unfastened the trousers and wrapped around the hardness inside.

 

"Mmm," Sirius breathed into the other man's ear. "You feel so good."

 

Remus arched his entire body upwards and threw his head back as Sirius began stroking him. He let out a sharp cry of pleasure and captured Sirius' lips again, reluctantly removing a hand from that firm arse to grab a fistful of dark hair. He was bucking wildly against Sirius, pushing their lower halves together with his remaining hand at the same time.

 

Sirius emitted a low groan into Remus' mouth, pumping the other man's erection just as enthusiastically.

 

"Shit, Sirius," gasped Remus, tightening his grip on Sirius' hair enough to yank him away from his mouth in order to speak. "You're fucking good at that."

 

"Got one of my own, don't I?" Sirius retorted with a cheeky grin. "Now, you pull my hair like that again, and there's a good chance we might break this bench tonight."

 

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," replied Remus as he latched on to a large clump of hair and wrenched _hard_.

 

" _Oh_ ," moaned Sirius throatily. "Maybe we ought to finish this inside."

 

Remus chuckled. "And leave our audience unsatisfied? It wouldn't be very gentleman-like of us to keep a lady waiting, you know."

 

Hermione froze as two pairs of eyes turned towards her, both blazing with lust and vehemence.

 

Sirius smirked. "Like what you see, Hermione?"

 

Blushing furiously, she nodded.

 

"Care to join us?" asked Remus.

 

_Hell yes_ , screamed her brain.

 

"All right," she said calmly.

 

Sirius withdrew his wand from his back pocket and attempted to change a pile of leaves into a blanket. Instead, a bed of multi-colored rose petals appeared at Hermione's feet.

 

"You were always crap at Transfigurations," Remus joked.

 

"I think it's lovely," said Hermione.

 

Sirius motioned to the bed. "Then by all means, have a seat."

 

She obliged, kneeling primly with the pleats of her dress tucked carefully underneath her. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of the silky petals against her bare legs. Sighing softly, she felt herself being lowered to the ground and opened her eyes to find Sirius staring down at her.

 

"You're so beautiful, Hermione." He kissed her briefly, tracing her lower lip with his tongue and sending a shiver down her spine.

 

Fingers trailed up her legs, the tips lightly grazing the insides of her thighs. She impulsively parted her knees and moaned softly when the fingers continued to move higher until they reached the edge of her knickers.

 

"Do you want me to touch you, Hermione?" asked Remus, his voice low and husky and sounding as if it was coming from between her legs.

 

She moaned louder into Sirius' mouth, whimpering slightly when he broke the kiss to lick his way to her ear. "Y-Yes," she finally stammered. "Please."

 

A single finger crossed the knicker line and proceeded to apply the lightest amount of pressure through the thin material. Her body jerked and she reached down to - well, she wasn't quite sure what she was going to do, but Sirius saved her the trouble of trying to figure it out by grasping both of her hands and raising them above her head.

 

With his free hand, he swiftly untied her hair bow and wrapped it around her wrists. "Tonight is about you. We don't want you to do anything but enjoy yourself."

 

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

 

He smiled and continued his oral assault on her neck as he one-handedly unzipped the back of her dress. He slowly lowered the straps and pushed them down to her waist, exposing her petite breasts. Licking the contour of her ear, he cupped one breast and squeezed gently, rubbing the palm of his hand against the taut nipple. He proceeded to drag the tips of all five fingers towards the nipple, stroking it softly. 

 

Meanwhile, Remus was inching his finger underneath her knickers, tracing tiny circles up and down her folds, conveniently bypassing the one place that she wanted him to touch the most. She raised her hips against him, but instead of giving in, he removed his hand completely and she felt a brisk chill as her knickers were pulled aside.

 

Suddenly there were two tongues on her body; Sirius had swirled his way to her other breast, and Remus was now comfortably settled between her legs. The latter wasted no time flicking the small bundle of nerves with his hot tongue, causing her entire body to convulse as she neared orgasm.

 

"Come for us, Hermione," Sirius growled, flicking both of her nipples with complete velocity as Remus quickened his ministrations below her waist.

 

Within seconds, she was overcome by the intensity of her release, crying out shrill incoherencies and riding out the spastic waves of immense pleasure. She gasped for breath as she came down from her coital high, a tingling sensation from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

 

~*~*~*~

 

"What the _fuck_ , Hermione!"

 

Hermione popped open her eyes to find both Harry and Ron gaping at her, her front door slightly ajar. Harry's face was completely drained of color like he had just seen a ghost, and Ron looked as if somebody had told him that the moon was in fact made out of cheese.

 

"What the fuck yourselves!" she screamed back, hastily pulling her hand out of her sweats and righting herself into a less wantonly position on the floor. "You just don't go barging into other people's flats!"

 

"T-The door was unlocked," Ron stuttered.

 

Harry shook his head disbelievingly. "I... um, wow."

 

Hermione crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows pointedly.

 

"Right." Harry began examining the walls of her living room. "Um, Ron? What did we come here for again?"

 

Ron shrugged. "I forgot."

 

"Right."

 

Hermione sighed exasperatedly and reached for the photo album. "Here," she snapped, tossing it to Harry. "This is yours."

 

"My parents' album!" he exclaimed happily, a grin spreading across his face. "I haven't seen this since..." 

 

The grin fell abruptly and a blush tinted his cheeks.

 

"Right," said Hermione.

 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Must we revisit this every time we get together?"

 

Hermione glared at him. "Well, assuming you two didn't come to ravish me stupid -" 

 

"Looks like you already did a good job of that yourself," muttered Ron.

 

"- what exactly _do_ you want?" she finished, conveniently ignoring Ron's comment.

 

Harry cleared his throat importantly. "T-There's a gathering in Hogsmeade tonight. Your presence was requested."

 

"Requested, my arse," countered Ron. "I believe the exact quote was, 'If you don't have Hermione with you, don't bother showing up'."

 

Hermione sighed again. "Ron, I've told you a hundred times, I am not the least bit interested in _any_ of your brothers -"

 

"Which is why we've gotten you a bodyguard!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly. "Don't worry, Hermione. No Weasley men will bother you while you're under the best care in the Wizarding World."

 

She eyed the statures of the two men in front of her and stifled a laugh. "You're kidding."

 

Harry had the audacity to look offended. "It's not _us_. We'll be... er, busy. Anyway, Remus has agreed to protect you from the wrath of any perving eyes -"

 

"- or limbs," chimed in Ron.

 

"Wait, did you say Remus?" Hermione tried not to look too excited and, failing miserably, she hoisted herself off the floor and took off for her bedroom. "I'll be ready in a minute."

 

Harry exchanged a knowing look with Ron and smirked as she trotted down the hallway.

 

"Told you."

 

_Fin_


End file.
